When house of night and star wars visit Hogwarts
by Akg36
Summary: So it's the fifth year for Harry Potter and Hogwarts is having guests again. Zoey and her friends get sent to Hogwarts by Neferet and Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are at Hogwarts for extra protection. so how will it turn out?
1. At Hogwarts

**Ok so this is something new I'm trying out and I want to know what u lot think of it. This is a cross over between Harry Potter, House of night and Star wars. In Harry Potter it is set in the fifth book, in house of night it is set in the sixth book and in star wars it is set in the clone wars. Sorry if I get some of the things in the clone wars part wrong but it will be cause I never really got a chance to watch it or read about it but I have watched the original series quiet a few times and I can just look something up if I don't know about it.**

**Hope you like it!**

Harry's PVO:

Ok so last year wasn't so great with Cedric being killed by Voldemort who so happened to be reborn last year at the same time with the help of my blood. And there is also the fact that the teacher of dada last year was a death eater that had entered me into the tri-wizard competition which had made me have a lot of near death experiences and then turning the cup into a potkey which made me go right to Voldemort. And then if that wasn't bad enough then add all the bad publicity me and Dumbolder have been getting over the summer and the fact that I nearly got kicked out of Hogwarts the only place I ever felt like I belonged.

So yeah not the best year of my life.

But still at least now I'm gonna go back to Hogwarts my one home.

Anyway this year should be better because Hermione has been annoying me and Ron going on about how we were going to spend this year sharing Hogwarts with another school again. That should keep my mind off things. But I'm not sure what kind of a school its going to be it has a strange name HOUSE OF NIGHT.

Well this year should be interesting.

"So what kind of school do you think it's going to be?" I asked "Cause of the name I'm not too sure"

"for once I don't know it doesn't say and I tried researching it but found nothing but things that sound like roomers like that it's a finishing school for vampires. But that's probably a lie and they're really a wizard school" answered Hermione.

"Well read us what it says" Ron told her sounding bored.

"You should have read it yourself Ronald" she told him in a strict voice but pulled out the letter and started to read it "This year we will be sharing our great school with another school again but not for competition but to help them instead. This school is for special students but a bit different then us. The students of the school are a bit older because their age range is 16 to 21years old. Not all of their students will be joining us but only a group."

"Well that doesn't tell us a lot only that they are special like us" I said and my 2 best friends agreed.

Zoey's PVO:

I could not believe that even though we sent Neferet and Kalona away she still managed to figure out a way to get us out of Tulsa as well. She contacted the council and told them that she found a great opportunity for my group.

The opportunity is that we spend a whole year in a school of witchcraft and wizardry (are witches and wizards even real cause I never heard of any). And to make things even worst she said that she would love to be there looking after us but she can't so Kalona will instead. And of course the council said yes because they think his Erbus re-incarnated.

At least she's ending all of my friends with me even Heath and Aphrodite but the red vampires are not going for some reason.

Our group got to the castle a few hours early so that we can look around and explore. When we got to the exploring I became convinced that witchcraft and wizardry is real, I mean come on who wouldn't be there were ghosts, moving pictures and even moving stair cases although luckily we wont have to use them so much because we all have rooms in the second dungeon it's near the first one which is occupied by the house that's called Slytherine (isn't it a bit creepy that they have 2 dungeons I mean come on one is creepy enough!).

The thing that my group were mostly bummed about was the fact that you could not use electricity in this place. I wasn't surprised that we couldn't use electricity in this place cause if we could then it would ruin Neferets plan. This way we cannot contact the council and tell the truth about her.

The thing that I was mostly bummed about was the fact that Kalona would be here with us and would be able to watch our every move. Not to mention stalking me. At least I will have Stark and Heath here to watch my back and keep me safe (so you've noticed I didn't say Eric it's because I broke up with him cause he was being too possessive.

"So how loud and crowded it will be here when all the students get here? there's supposed to be thousands attending this school" Stark asked me.

"I hope it's not going to be as many as I'm imagining" I exclaimed and heath and Stark laughed.

Right then we walked into three people who were dresses strangely and had metal things haning off of their belts. _They must be the people who proffesor Dumbeldore asked to protect the school for a year. _I thought to myself and luckily I know that the pretection is not form us but from someone that is going to be teaching this year.

I think something bad happend last year but anyway I'll find out about it sooner or later.

"Hi I'm Zoey Redbird and this is Stark and Heath Luck." I intreduced us and pointed in turn.

"Nice to meet you three, I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka." The guy called Obi-Wan introduced them. If I didn't already have Stark and Heath I'd probably think that Anakin was hot but I've got enough guys and don't want anymore.

I didn't really Know what to say then i noticed the time and realised that the Hogwarts students will arrive in a few minutes so I said "lets head over to the great hall now the students of this school will be arriving soon." So we all headed towards the hall. My groupe of friends were already sitting at a table next to gryffindor that was set up for me my friends and the three people that were standing next to me now.

Anakins PVO:

Me, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were sitting near Zoey and her friends but there was a small gap between us. We didn't know what to expect from them because we have never had any contact with vampires before. And it was a bit wierd because one of them had black wings and you could feel the coldness of evil coming from him. But with the rest you could feel the darkness from around them but it was more because they creatures of the night then anything else. You could tell that Zoey was a good person very easly and that she was special.

I am half aware of the fact that I'm staring at Zoey but I can't take my eyes off her because of her tattoos that seem to go all around her body.

"So what do you think of them?" Obi-Wan asked me throught the force.

"I think that they are good but there is darkness around them, I think that we should keep an eye on them especally the winged man" I answered.

"I agree with you but remember that the main objective is that we keep an eye on proffesor Umbridge."

Then the students of Hogwarts started to pile in all staring and whispering about us well our table. And it was mostly about the vampires because they didn't know about us so they probably asumed that we were vampires as well.

After everyone setted down and everyone was sorted into a house and when everyone was well fed Dumbeldore started to talk. "This year as you all know we are sharing the school with some students from another school again. This school is called the House of Night and the students are not wizards like you would think but they are vampires." The whole room broke out into loud whispers. So Dumbeldore shouted QUIET and continued. "Now to tell us about vampires Kalona will talk to you about them he is the mad incharge of the group."

"So his going as Kalona now cause there is no one here that knows about what has happened with him so no one to tell the lie that his Erbus re-incarnated." I heard Zoey say to her friends quietly and by the looks on Obi-Wan's and Ahsoka's faces they heard it as well.

"Ok so lets get it out of the way imidiatly" all the girls were staring at him adoringly. "We are not the kind of vampires that you've heard about yes we do drink blood but we have a sort of a contract with humans that states that we will not drink it from someone unless they are willing and only adult vampires are aloud to drink blood anyway. And no we do not bite. Now I thought it would be a good idea to get one of the students to talk to you about the rest and the school since I am not a human nor a vampire and I never was. So the most special of our students will explain the rest so here is Zoey Redbird."

I looked over to Zoey and could tell that she didn't that she was going to say anything. But she got up and took Kalonas place on the stage.

"All that Kalona said was true." Now all the boys were staring at Zoey even some of the vampire one's. "But there is so much more we don't turn into vampires by getting bitten and we cannot change someone into a vampire unless your a trucker but they cannot turn everyone into a vampire either." I was listening to every word she said hoping to fing something that would help me understad vampires.

"Only the people that get chosen by our goddess can become vampires and trust me she is real I've met her before and Kalona used to be her warrior. Anyway so the people that get chosen get marked with a sapphire blue out line of a cresent moon then they go to the House of Night and go throught a lot of changes over four years." I could tell that everyone was listening to what she was saying.

"Then when they turn into a vampire then the cressent moon is filled in and gets extensions. Now I know that I look like a full vampire now but I'm not and the only reason I have a filled in and extended mark is because the goddess extends my marks to show me that I'm following the path that she would want me to follow. Ok back to the topic if a fledgling does not make the change then they die in ma horrible way of coughing up blood. Even thought that sounds like the end its not because sometimes they can be brought back and become red fledglings."

"Then they have another chance at life we even has two red vampires who have managed to make it through the change after they've died and been brought back. Now sunlight does not kill us but it is painful for us and burns the red fledglings and vampires so we prefere the night." When Zoey finished everyone clapped and she went back to her place.

I made a mental note not to forget anything that she had said.

Then Dumbledore got back up and introduced us but did not say that we come from another galaxy just that we would be here in the school for extra protection.

Next he introduced proffesor Umbridge and was interupted by her and she made a really long and boring speech that you could tell that no one was listening to her or caring about what she said and when she finished no one really clapped not even the teachers. Dumbeldore finished off his speech but no one really knew what he said because of the speech umbridge gave.

Then it was time to got to bed and everyone headed off to their beds. We were sharing our dorm room with the vampires but i don't think anyone of us really cared.

**Ok so how was it hope it wasn't too long and sorry about Zoeys long speech but how can you explain vampire quickly.**


	2. Introductions and explanations

**I know it's not the best of crossovers or anything like that but i hope you like it and please R&R.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own House of Hight, Harry Potter or Star Wars P.C. and Kristine Cast and J. and George Lucas do. I DON'T.**

* * *

Harry's PVO

In the morning everyone was talking about the fact that Dumbledor would share the school with vampiresand about how no one was informed of the new pretectors of the school. We didn't even know where thay are from.

I didn't care as long as they didn't act like dementors.

I looked at Ron just as Hermione asked whats wrong with him. He looked like after he saw Fleur for the first time.

"His got a crush on Zoey the girl that gave the speech yesterday." I answered.

"Oh Ron come on she's older than you and it's easy to see that shes in a relationship" exclaimed Hermione.

"Leave me alone and come on shes only a year or two older than us so she can't be in such a serious relationship!" Ron complained.

"Ron why don't you use your brain for once it won't end well for you if you fall in love every five minutes!" Hermione burst out and left.

"Oh well she'll get over it so lets head down to breakfast" Ron sain so we headed down to the great hall.

When we were nearly at the great hall we saw a group of people and walked over to them.

"Hi" me and Ron said together.

"Hi, who are you?" One of the pretectors asked.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley" I introduced us.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker and this is Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka" Anakin introduced them.

"I'm Zoey Redbird and this is Stark, Heath Luck, Aphrodite Lafront and Darius" Zoey introduced them while Ron was stering at her and Aphrodite.

"No offence or anything but with what you said yeaterday I thought that you'd be sleeping by now and aren't you tired?" I asked.

"That is what I was just asking" Obi-Wan said and looked at Zoey and her friends.

"Well Heath and Aphrodite are human" the blonde girl called Aphrodite growled and I wondered why. "So it dosen't bother them, me and Darius and blue vampires and fledglings so sun light dosen't bother us that badly. So only Stark is left but he won't listen when we tell him to sleep" Zoey finished.

"I am your worrior and I've given you my oath to protect you and with Kalona around your not safe" Stark said in a tone that said that he was going to protect Zoey no matter what.

Then I realised something and asked "isn't Kalona supposed to be your guardian?" They nodded their heads "so why would you need to protect Zoey from him?" I asked Stark.

"Because I'm a re-incarnation of a dirt doll that was used to trap him thousands of years ago. But he waas relised and has been trying to get me to love him since."

"Wait but if he loves you then why would you need protectiong from him?" Ahsoka asked now and everyone in the group but Zoeys friends wanted to know.

"He loves me now but he may change that love into anger. Since he dose not really know how to love. Plus he sent his children to get me to hime before but it didn't work out and it nearly killed me." Zoey explained.

"Don't forget that he enters your dreams trying to get you to love hom." Stark uickly added.

"I think that we should have a meeting today at 11pm Dumbledor already said yes to it and that way everyone can be there. We also have some things to tell so in our dungeons at 11pm you two come with your frined Hermione as well" Anakin told us.

The rest of the day went by quickly all and Hermione could think about was the meeting.

Anakin's PVO

It was a few minutes before the meeting and the vampires were sitting in the salon with us. I kept an eye on Kalona now that I knew who he was. Later when Harry and Ron ernt I asked if all of what they said was true.

Zoeys answer to that was just summerising everything that she said before Kalona is a dangerous immortal and that every one should keep an eye on what he does.

There was a knock on the door and the teachers arrived with some people and a large black dog. I assumed that they were the members of the order of fenix.

I was right! The dog turned out to be an animag and it was Sirius Black. There was also Remus Lupin, a werewolf. Alastor Moody aka Mad eye Moody and Tonks. I was intrested by how she could change her looks so easly.

The teachers that came were Dumbledor, Mcgonagal and Snape. I didn't like Snape straight away but I agreed that black is a great colour.

A minute later Harry and his friends arrived so we began the introductions. I was getting bored of having to introduce myself again and again but you couldn't really miss them out.

Dumblwdor was the first to start the introductions the people from the order of fenix. "This is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody and Tonks. They and the teachers here right now are all members of the order of fenix."

Next Obi-Wan introduced us "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka."

Then it was Zoeys turn for introductions "I am Zoey Redbird and this is Kalona, Stark, Shaunee Cole, Erin Bates the two also go by twin, Daimen Maslin, Jack Twist, Steve Rae John, Heath Luck, Aphrodite Lafront and Darius."

"Now that the introductiond are out of the way could we please get to the more important things like explaining?" Snape asked in an annoyed voice.

Zoey's PVO

I wanted to tell Snape not to be so impatient but before I could say anything Obi-Wan started talking.

"We are form a different galaxy." Everyone in the room except for Dumbledor and Obi-Wan's two friends were completly suprised. "And the three of us are from something called the Jedi order. The order brings peace to the galaxy. I used to be Anakins master which is like a mentor and Ahsoka is Anakins pawdan learner."

"Our galaxy is at war now and all the Jedi are made into generals and sent to the front lines." Anakin added. I don't know what to think of this.

"Wow it must be such a tough life." Harry said.

"Well from what I've heard your life isn't so easy either" Anakin replied.

"Anyway there are also rules that are the Jedi code" Obi-Wan continued.

"And most of them have been broken by Anakin" laughed Ahsoka.

"That' true but don't forget that you have helped him break a few" commented Obi-Wan.

"They sound like Ron and Harry of another galaxy." That comment from Hermione made everyone laugh.

"How about you lot do you have prankers?" Anakin asked us while still laughing.

"Not really we don't have the time for it or any fun even if we wanted to" I replied and now the room went silent.

"What do you mean you don't have time for fun?" It was Harrys turn to ask.

I didn't want to say anythingabout it so Stark spoke up.

"Well we have to spend oue time either hiding, planing on how to defeat darkness" at this point Stark was looking directly at Kalona "or fight the darkness sometimes we don't even get enough time to sleep."

"That must be terrible" Obi-Wan said, he looked like he knew how it felt. " but why do you have to do things like that at such a young age? I mean just by looking at you i can tell that none of you are older than 25."

"It's mainly Neferets and Kalonas Falt." Everyone wan now looking at either me or Kalona.

_Well crap this is going to be fun!_


End file.
